Human babies are typically born very immature, especially when compared to other terrestrial mammals. As a result of this fact, human society typically relies upon the parents of a child in order to provide basic life necessities to their offspring for many years. The amount of support which is initially required to keep an infant human alive and healthy is extensive, although the level of care and support required does gradually decrease as the child matures. The parents of infants are responsible for feeding the infant, keeping the infant clean, and almost constantly monitoring the infant to ensure that it sustains no injury. One of the most important aspects of caring for an infant is cleanliness and hygiene. It is crucial that a parent perform routine hygienic actions in order to minimize the chance of health problems with their child. Such hygienic actions typically include the provision of clean clothes, the changing of diapers, and routine bathing.
Bathing is a very important aspect of overall health and hygiene for all humans, as it helps to drastically reduce the incidence and spread of diseases. This fact stands true for humans of all ages, however in the case of infants, the bathing must be performed by a parent, as an infant is far too immature to bathe themselves. Once bathing is completed, the infant must be fully dried. The removal of all excess moisture is important, as such moisture can potentially have adverse effects on the skin, especially if it becomes trapped near the skin for long periods of time. Thus, drying is an important final step of any bathing process. Drying an infant can be a difficult and delicate process, due in large part to the fragility of a human infant's body, and the need for a parent to perform the entire process. There are several options which are available to a parent in regards to drying an infant. The parent may choose to wrap the infant in a towel and then hold the infant while drying. This method is relatively safe for the infant, however it is not very effective at actually drying the infant, and may require some skillful maneuvering of the towel in order to accomplish complete drying of the infant. The other option involves setting the baby down on a surface, either the floor or a countertop. Both the floor and the countertop of most bathrooms comprises hard tiles which can potentially be very uncomfortable or even damaging to the infant's fragile body. Additionally, this method is very inconvenient and typically requires the parent bathing the infant to prepare some towels beforehand by placing them on the floor or countertop. Both methods have their shortcomings, and there is a need for an apparatus which can drastically improve the convenience of drying an infant after bathing has been completed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to introduce an infant towel drying mat which allows for a towel to be mounted to it, and an infant to be safely placed on top of it. It is a further object of the present invention to be attachable to the side of a tub and to the smooth tiled floors which are commonly found in modern bathrooms. The present invention effectively provides a soft buffer between the baby and the hard floor and tub, while also conveniently holding a towel to enable drying of the infant. In usage the present invention can easily and intuitively accept a towel being mounted to it, and a baby being placed on top of it. Thus, the present invention drastically improves the convenience of drying operations performed on infant humans. The present invention can also be very useful for drying pet animals after bathing them. Thus the present invention is a versatile and useful addition to any bathroom.